


She wrapped me all up

by DonOsservatore



Series: Fics based on the 177(6) fanfic series [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Maria is a seductress, Melams, Multi, Seduction, There isn't enough Alex/Maria/Eliza in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: Bait’s been set, He’s on his way.</p><p>NelsonMa: You think he’ll realize that the pic you took is of me, not you?</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: Black and white filter. I doubt it.</p><p>Jdotlaw: Nice. I’m in position.</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: Same.</p><p>NelsonMa: I’m in my position, I hope Alex doesn’t tear this dress off me. I’d hate to have to ask Herc to repair it.</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: I know, I have to ask him if I can have a similar dress in blue.</p><p>Jdotlaw: DO IT!</p><p>NeslonMa: YES PLEASE! YOU’D BE SEX ON LEGS!</p><p>NelsonMa: I’m putting my phone somewhere safe now.</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: I’m adding the others. He should be here in a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wrapped me all up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save Me From This Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267870) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



> A continuation of my love of 177(6), this one is set after the camping trip in my last fic, but before Maria’s name change. It takes place after “Save me from this Trash”, I hope you all enjoy. Also Polysteph is back! With a new semi OC!

Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Schuyler = Morelikedamnilton  
Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa =Elamistress  
Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = AngelSky  
Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
Stephen Van Rensselaer III = Stephanie “Steph” Townsend = Polysteph  
Martha Manning = Martha “Marth” Milton = HomeisMars

 

~~~  
Morelikedamnilton: John, we need to make this final.

Jdotlaw: Agreed. What are we going to do to keep him in line?

Morelikedamnilton: We’re letting him have Maria.

Jdotlaw: You think he won’t be able to resist if he thinks we aren’t watching?

Morelikedamnilton: Maria will have a note in my handwriting giving permission, if needed.

Jdotlaw: You already weakened him the last two times.

Morelikedamnilton: So hopefully it won’t be needed.

Morelikedamnilton: @NelsonMa you on?

NelsonMa: This about Alex?

Jdotlaw: Yep.

Morelikedamnilton: John and I don’t want Alex thinking he can do things with Thomas. Up for seducing him again?

NelsonMa: You’re giving me permission to tap him again? I’m down… I remember how good he was.

Jdotlaw: Plus that foursome.

Morelikedamnilton: Oh god yes.

Morelikedamnilton: Any case, Maria, I’m writing up a little note if you absolutely last ditch need to use it.

Morelikedamnilton: Which I doubt you will.

Morelikedamnilton: That says he’s allowed to have sex with you.

NelsonMa; Will you be watching?

Jdotlaw: Do you want us to watch?

NelsonMa: If you want.

NelsonMa: ;)

Morelikedamnilton: Can’t say I object.

NelsonMa: John, do you want me to use your room or ours?

Jdotlaw: I don’t care really… Lizzie?

Morelikedamnilton: Ours. Theo is off with Burr somewhere and Angel wouldn’t mind watching herself.

NelsonMa: Ok, let’s do this.

~~~  
Morelikedamnilton has sent a private message to Adotfightme

Morelikedamnilton: Alex, come to my room, I have a surprise for you.

Morelikedamnilton: Theo and Ang are out. ;)

Morelikedamnilton has sent a picture

Adotfightme: Omw

~~~  
Morelikedamnilton has added Jdotlaw and NelsonMa to VoyeurHam

Morelikedamnilton: Bait’s been set, He’s on his way.

NelsonMa: You think he’ll realize that the pic you took is of me, not you?

Morelikedamnilton: Black and white filter. I doubt it.

Jdotlaw: Nice. I’m in position.

Morelikedamnilton: Same.

NelsonMa: I’m in my position, I hope Alex doesn’t tear this dress off me. I’d hate to have to ask Herc to repair it.

Morelikedamnilton: I know, I have to ask him if I can have a similar dress in blue.

Jdotlaw: DO IT!

NeslonMa: YES PLEASE! YOU’D BE SEX ON LEGS!

NelsonMa: I’m putting my phone somewhere safe now.

Morelikedamnilton: I’m adding the others. He should be here in a minute.

Morelikedamnilton has added Shotshotshot, AngelSky, Polysteph, and HomeisMars to VoyeurHam

AngelSky: VoyuerHam, what’s going on? Another John and Alex fuck session?

Jdotlaw: No. Maria’s about to seduce Alex with our approval while Lizzie and I watch.

Morelikedamnilton: And livechat the action.

HomeisMars: Hot.

Jdotlaw: I know right Marth?

Shotshotshot: Has he arrived yet?

Polysteph: Wait for it.

AngelSky: I am so not ready for this… Yet I am so ready.

Morelikedamnilton: He just opened the door, he’s looking around and…

Jdotlaw: He just saw Maria.

Morelikedamnilton: Perfectly posed against our bunk.

Jdotlaw: She’s not kidding.

Jdotlaw: Her whole posture is screaming, “I want sex.”

Morelikedamnilton: Like, seriously, I’m about to jump her, and I set this up for Alex.

AngelSky: How is he reacting?

Jdotlaw: HE’S GOT THE CONFUSED FACE!

Morelikedamnilton: SO CUTE!

Shotshotshot: I’m surprised you are okay with this.

Morelikedamnilton: It’s happening with my approval… in a situation of my creation.

Shotshotshot: Very true.

~~~ With Alex and Maria~~~  
Alex entered the room of his beloved Betsey with some excitement, wondering what her surprise for him was. His eyes darted around the room before noticing Maria… In a sinfully sensual red dress that showed off all of her curves, and had a bow tied around her neck? He was confused, and somehow she was the only person in view. This had to be a set up, He looked around even as Maria posed against the shared bunk of her and Lizzie, Her right hand up on the bunk, with her left resting on her hip, her body oozing with sexual appeal.  
“Betsey, are you testing me with Maria Reynolds again? I don’t want to fail you again by ravishing her.”

~~~VoyuerHam~~~  
Morelikedamnilton: Foo. She may have to use the note. I was hoping that tying her up in a bow would hint that I’m ok with it.

Jdotlaw: She’s walking forward, with a practically sinful walk.

AngelSky: Well, Alex’s attention must be back on her.

Jdotlaw: It is.

Morelikedamnilton: Oh lord… Maria, may not need the note. “She wrapped me all up for you. As a reward.”

HomeisMars: Reward?

Morelikedamnilton: I think she’s going with the gift idea. I may have discussed options with her when helping her dress.

Jdotlaw: Alex just asked the same question Marth.

Morelikedamnilton: “You’ve been such a good boy sir. Mrs. Hamilton thought you should be rewarded.”

HomeisMars: Mrs. Hamilton?

Polysteph: I get she means Lizzie, but huh?

Jdotlaw: Lizzie’s eyes dilated, I think she’s remembering our camping trip.

HomeisMars: I’m still confused…

Jdotlaw: Lizzie and Maria had sex when we went on the Skylar sister camping trip after Alex and I decided to tease the girls by sexting them with what we were doing.

Morelikedamnilton: She KNOWS what that does to me!

Jdotlaw: Maria called Lizzie, Mrs. Hamilton at the start of it. Need I say more?

Angelsky: Nope.

Morelikedamnilton: Yes! They’re kissing!

Shotshotshot: For someone who was cheated on in the past involving this exact pair, you’re strangely enthusiastic.

Morelikedamnilton: Well… This time they have my permission.

Morelikedamnilton: Also… Alex is making hair pulling noises.

Angelsky: Sounds like heaven.

~~Later~~

Morelikedamnilton: I think they are about to cum.

Jdotlaw: You look practically close to jumping out at them both and ravishing them.

Morelikedamnilton: And you’re not?

Jdotlaw: True.

HomeisMars: Have they cum?

Jdotlaw: Yes… And Alex said Eliza instead of Maria, and Maria called him Hamilton.

Morelikedamnilton: That’s it, I’m joining in.

Angelsky: And… I’m done.

Jdotlaw: I’m going to wait before joining in… I want to watch a bit first.

Polysteph: Hey Marth, Peggy, want to go get something to eat?

Shotshotshot: Only if it involves eating out. ;)

HomeisMars: Same.

Jdotlaw: I don’t think I needed to hear that.

~~Later~~  
Nelsonma: I’m going to change my username.

Morelikedamnilton: To what?

Nelsonma has changed their name to Elamistress

Morelikedamnilton: I approve.

Jdotlaw: Same.


End file.
